Plugs and a feast
by Ron1
Summary: Mystery/Funny harry potter story
1. Plugs and a Feast Part 1

Plugs And A Feast  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Weasly marched back and forth across the blazing fireplace, aligned with his plug collection. Tomorrow was the annual Muggle Collection Show for wizards. Every year Mr. Weasly would attend the show, and enter the contest. There were many sub- categories and usually he picked the common appliances category. But this year he had a conflict. For the first time ever there would be a reunion feast with the kids and their parents. Mr. Weasly had to make a terribly important descion.   
  
" Oh my gosh! I cant wait" , Hermione was yelling throughout the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was extremely excited about the reunion feast except one person . Harry Potter. Harry blandly flipped through his album and stopped at his parents' wedding picture. He looked at the corner and saw his father's best man, Sirius. Suddenly, he had and idea! Why not bring his godfather, Sirius to the reunion feast? Harry ran over to Ron and Hermione to tell them about his idea. Ron was all for it, but Hermione had her doubts.  
  
"It would be practically impossible, Harry, and if Sirius is caught he would be executed", Hermione said. " Hermione, we could use the Polyjuice Potion, and turn him into Hagrid, since he is on 'Hogwarts' business' right now." Ron said with a look of triumph on his face. " Then it's settled", Harry said. Harry grabbed some Polyjuice leftover from several years ago and his letter for Sirius, which read:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Hi! We're having a feast tomorrow and I was wondering if you could come. We could change you into Hagrid with the Polyjuice Potion, (attached) since he is gone for business. You would come as Hagrid as disguise and pretend you came early. The feast is at 5: 30 PM and is at the Great Hall. I really want you to attend the reunion feast. Please reply by tomorrow morning.  
Your good friend,  
Harry   
  
  
  
Mr.Weasly back at the Burrow had an idea. The Muggle Collection Show started at 5 and the feast started at 5:30. He would apparate to the show, and set his plugs up. Then he would apparate back to the feast. Percy would be at the show and use a charz, something like a muggle pager, and tell him when the judges were near his exhibit.   
Mr.Weasly was fascinated by his brilliance.   
  
PAGE 1  
Harry took the leftover Polyjuice and added one of Hagrid's hair. Next, he rolled up his letter for Sirius and attached it to Hedwing's claws along with the Polyjuice potion. It was quite heavy, but he knew good ole Hedwing could handle it.   
  
  
As Harry was heading back to the Gryffindor common room, he saw a figure going into the Hogwarts kitchens. He knew no one was supposed to be in the kitchens at this time of day. It was 10:43 as he glanced at his watch. Harry, for his overwhelming amount of curiosity followed the figure. He saw the figure pulling out its wand. The figure pointed it at Dobby, a kitchen elf and said Avada Ke... (he was about to say the spell that kills your target.  
  
Who is this figure? Why does he want to kill Dobby? Will Sirius get to the feast and stay unnoticed? Figure out in the remaining parts coming soon. I may make 3 -5 parts of this story. Please guess and give comments and suggestions for my story.   
  
  
  



	2. Plugs and a Feast Part 2

  
PLUGS AND A FEAST PART 2  
  
  
IF U HAVENT READ PART ONE COPY THIS ADDRESS AND PUT IN THE BOX AT THE TOP AND PRESS ENTER  
THE URL IS - http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=149765  
  
  
" Lumous! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" said   
a voice behind Harry. Harry quickly turned around, and so did the figure and they saw   
Ron! Ron Weasly. From the glistening glow from Ron's wand, they saw the figure,   
Lucius, Malfoy's father.  
  
" Turn that cursed wand away from my eyes, Weasly", said Mr. Malfoy in a snappy tone   
of voice. Ron turned his wand in such a way that it hit the shimmering kitchen floor. " In   
case you haven't noticed, I am using a spell called Avade Kedave to wake up these   
kitchen elves. They need to get ready-", said Mr.Malfoy until he was interrupted by yet   
another visitor.  
  
" What is happening? I demand to know why Mr. Potter and Weasly are in the kitchens,   
maybe you could explain Lucius! ", said Professor McGonagall in a stern voice. After   
hearing, Mr.Malfoy's version of the story, the Professor had yet another fit. " LUCIUS   
IS HERE TO HELP WITH THE FEAST, HE IS THE IN CHARGE OF THE   
ELVES, POTTER AND WEASLY IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS.   
FURTHERMORE, YOU SHOULD NOT BE OUT AT THE HALLS AT THIS   
TIME OF NIGHT. I am going to assign you 3 hours of detention after lunch tomorrow!   
Meet Professor Snape to receive your detention." said the Professor.  
  
" But.. but we thought he was conjuring a death spell", said a stuttering Ron.   
  
" HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT MR. MALFOY COULD DO A THING LIKE   
THAT!" , said you know whom at the top of her lungs. Ron and Harry slowly and   
frustrated walked up the Hogwarts' stairs up to the Gryffindor dormitory.   
  
" Ok , this plug goes over here….." , said Mr.Weasly setting up his showcase for the plug   
show. Percy came in and greeted his dad. "Ok , I guess I finished setting up the plug set.   
I'm going to have a look around at the other plug displays. For its only 8 AM , I have   
gobs of time" , said Mr.Weasly. Percy replied with a nod and started doing his office   
work.  
  
" Mr.Malfoy wouldn't do a thing like that Harry. Get real !" , said Hermione. They had   
told Hermione the whole story last night , because she was waiting for them.   
  
" He was a death – eater , Hermione! ", said Harry. Hermione sighed. " Why did you   
come after me , Ron?" , said Harry.  
  
" Well I figured you were taking a while so I went out and saw you going in to the   
kitchens , so I followed you knowing you were up to something. " , he replied.   
  
Before Harry could reply , Hermione said " The worst part is you have detention with   
SNAPE! Who knows what he will make you do!". Suddenly Hedwing flew in with a   
letter, Harry hurriedly opened it that read :  
  
Dear Harry ,  
The risks are really high ,and you know with the Polyjuice it lasts   
only an hour. But I have decided to come. If anything wrong   
happens use the memory charm . Dumbledore also knows about this   
but I will come.   
See you soon,  
Sirus   
  
Harry's grin was amazingly huge , even Hermione couldn't stop smiling. All of a   
sudden Professor McGonagall started calling everyone to the great hall , it sounded quite   
urgent.   
" I have terrible news Hogwarts students. A kitchen elf has been murdered . Fortunately,   
Madam Promfrey has a cure since the spell was broken. But there is a dangerous person   
or thing lurking around the castles. You will be escorted from class to class , the Ministry   
of Magic is on the case. Not to worry , for now just enjoy your lunch" , said Dumbledore   
.  
Everyone was astonished by the incident , and ate very quietly. Harry kicked Hermione   
under the table and gave her I told you face.   
  
After lunch , the boys walked down to Snape's office filled with dread. " Well ,well   
isn't it for Potter and his sidekick Weasly trying to save the day , said Snape with a evil   
sneer . I want you two for detention to sort my potions by effect and color. I have 987   
potions and it should not take you long" , he said sarcastically. Snape then walked out of   
his office.   
  
The boys began working to sort out the potions. After about an hour Ron motioned   
Harry to come over. "Harry , look at this potion" , Ron said very quietly.  
  
" So ?" , said Harry , looking at the sparkling red potion.  
  
" Look at the label" , Ron said in a whisper. Harry read the label –   
Enzonto Potion- kills one elf  
  
Which is the real murderer? Snape or Mr.Malfoy? Perhaps neither? Figure out what   
happens at the feast at the next part! Leave your guesses , comment and suggestions   
about my story! Thanx  
  
  
  



	3. 

PLUGS AND A FEAST PART 3  
  
After several minutes of their mouth hanging in terror , Harry broke the silence.  
" We better report this to Hermione , and quick. The feast starts in 3 hours. Ron nodded   
his head in agreement as he ran up the stairs. Ron told Hermione the whole story who finally  
decided to look up the potion in the library. Fred had some counterfeit Restricted Section passes  
to look it up . Hermione skimmed the section of a book called Ancient Potions.   
  
"Finally! Ezonto Potion , a potion devised by Sherry Lou in Hogwarts who was in charge of the  
cooking. Sherry made the potion because she wanted revenge on another elf ." , said Hermione .  
"Shoot! We better get back to the common room or Professor McGongall is going to have a fit " ,   
shouted Harry. Harry , Ron and Hermione changed into their dress robes as they waited for the   
arrival of Sirus. POOF! Sirus suddenly came out of the fireplace!!   
" A little help here , my leg is stuck in the chimmney."   
Ron and Harry chuckled at the incident as Hermione frantically tried to pull his leg out.  
  
" POTTER! WEASLEY! GRANGER! What are you doing? Why are you sticking your head in a fireplace ",  
said Professor McGongall. Instantly the common room gradually came into the room to see what the  
commotion was about. Numerous people fell into bursts of laughter. Four people were not. Hermione  
quickly took charge.  
"Ron, go throw all those chocolate frogs you bought last week in the next room as a diversion."  
"But..I've been saving three weeks for those , Hermione"  
"RON!"  
"Sheesh , ok" , as he walked away . Several minutes later , the entire Gryffindor members were   
furiously trying to grab some candy. Hermione finally managed to unstick Sirus's foot. They talked  
briefly and Hermione retured to the girl's domitory as Ron,Harry and Sirus went to the boy's. There  
he took his Polyjuice potion.   
"Look here boys , my invisibility cloak when I was womndering around at your age." , said Sirus.  
Evioulsy , the boys rubbed their fingers on the fine silk cloak. Suddenly , the Prefects started  
to gather everyone to go down to the feast . The Prefect raised her eyebrow in amazement to see   
Hagrid here , but fortunately moved on. As they walked down the stairs , they were greeted by   
Hermione's parents. Hermione ran over and hugged her parents and introduced her friends.  
"This is Harry , you know the kid who defeated Voldermount"  
"Pleased to meet you Harry"  
"Thank you"  
"This is Ron , the one with all his brothers and sisters." Ron grinned , but Mrs.Granger did '  
not return it.  
"RON! You really need to take better care of those teeth.You know magic can't solve everything ,  
maybye you could come over and have an appoinment over the summer ..." , she mumbled.   
"Dentists" , Ron muttered to Harry as he rolled his eyes. Hermione over heard and threw a glare  
at him. Sirus chuckled quitely , and Harry did too. Next , came Ron's parents who were quite friendly  
as usual . As they got ready to sit down , Harry made sure that Sirus was beside him as Dumbledore  
made his annoucement.   
"Family of young witches and wizards I would like to welcome you to the first ever family feast.We  
feel we need to keep in touch with our family , so without further ado , let the feast begin!  
The shiny golden plates were filled up with steaming mashed potatoes , golden bread , some zesty  
salad and a wonderful steak. Harry tried to talk to Sirus during this time , but he was too busy  
stuffing his face , for he hadn't eaten a decent meal in months.   
VVVVRRRRRR , felt Mr.Weasley in his pocket. He made a excuse from the table and apparated to the   
Plug Contest."This is the super deluxe 2001 editon plug collector's editon. Let me show you how   
powerful this is ." he said as he inserted the plug into a socket. What he did not know was he   
knocked down a glass of water at the same time! When he flicked the switch on a massive amount  
of energy could be seen as Mr.Weasley's hair stood up as a pyramid from the static!!  
Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself , he forgot about the length of time the Polyjuice potion   
lasted. Suddenly , Sirus stuck his head into the plate of food! Harry comprehended. It was running  
out. There was mashed potatoes dripping from his face and the whole crowd was looking at Sirus in  
confusion.   
"Um , I'll help you clean that off Hagrid." , Harry said as he seized Sirus and pushed him to the  
restrooms. As Sirus was cleaning his face and putting on the Invisibilty Cloak they heard two   
voices in one of the stalls.   
Back at the table the crowd was for another surprise. Mr.Weasley apparated on top of the table!  
He tripped as rolls of bread went flying everywhere along with apple cider staining everyone's robes.  
People were falling out of their seats kicking the tablecloth off , hitting their neighbors.   
Mrs.Weasley blushed furiously at the incident acting if she did not know this man.Dubledore  
trying to fight back a laugh smoothed things out with his wand.   
Harry and Sirus hid behind the trash can and paper towel dispenser as they listed to the   
voices.  
"Well,I agree that prank about the Ezonto Potion should hopefully kick Snape out of Hogwarts!",  
whose voice belonged to Fred Weasley. So Snape could not be the suspect!! He told Sirus to stay  
there while he rushed over to grab Ron and Hermione who were still trying to recover from the  
incident. He briefly told them what he had learned as he summoned Sirus to come out of the   
bathroom. Sirus also learned the story from Ron who took them immediately to the kitchens.  
There they heard Winky crying in the back.  
"Why?? Why did I have too stun Dobby! " Sirus immediately restrained Winky and questioned him   
about the incident , for Ron,Harry and Hermione were too surprised to speak or move. Winky   
explained that without Dobby he would not have found this job and could try and work for another  
family. For he had also restrained him for going . Harry , Ron and Hermione persuaded him about   
all the postive concepts of staying at Hogwarts. They finally came to a comprimise , they would   
not tell about what he had done , if he went over and worked for the Weasleys'. Winky was  
quite stubborn but agreed. First they said farewell to Sirus and they promised to keep in touch.  
Sirus gave Ron a gift as he left. As they returned to the feast they had quite a job of explaining  
to do. For Hagrid they said he was not feeling good so he retuned to his cabin.For Winky they said  
while walking over here he wanted to work for a wizard family which Mrs.Weasley grabbed the  
chance in an instant. They finally had their dessert which was a chocolate cake that was fresh  
with whip cream on the top. As the families of the students left , Harry,Ron and Hermione began  
to feel a bit sad. As they walked up to their dormitories after a hectic day , Ron opened his  
gift. It was a bag of chocolate frogs. 


End file.
